The Shirt
by Ash Ninja
Summary: First night in the Justice Cave Superboy finds sleep impossible and veers out of bed with thoughts of the red haired Martian. He finds her also unable to sleep but also cold, what can he do? SuperMartian


**I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**

**The Shirt**

Superboy rolled over in his bed. His first real non-liquid, solid bed. It was strange...and yet comfortable with soft sheets, making him feel...warm? How strange. The young clone glanced at the clock hanging on the far wall across the room. It was only ten o'clock. He was the first besides Kaldur aka Aqualad to retire to bed. But he had left not because he was tired but because he felt out of place. As if he didn't fit in as well as Dick aka Robin or Wally aka Kid Flash did with Miss Martian.

He recalled said young woman with glowing green skin and long red hair when she smiled warmly, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side as he approached when they had first met earlier. She morphed her costume so her shirt black to match his own and her cape disappeared.

_"I like your shirt."_ Her words rang in Superboy's ears like a echo, her smile coming back into his mind whenever he revisited that moment in his new life. Like the images the G-Gnomes had planted in his mind.

A smile quirked up on his lips, sitting up, the lamp on the bedside table automatically switched on, startling the clone so much that he sprang off his bed in shock, landing on the balls of his feet on the carpeted floor with a loud 'thud'. Releasing a sigh, Superboy recomposed himself. Rubbing the back of his head, the Boy of Steel exited his room to the corridor with the rest of the living quarters and headed for the kitchen and common wing of the Justice Cave. His need to work out the restless muscles in his lean body. He turned down the corridor, passed the training room and came to the foyer of the Justice Cave.

Just as he passed the common room Superboy could hear the thoughts of a familiar Martian.

_Mars, it's cold in here! How do they start this thing?_

The Boy of Steel paused at the slightly open french doors of the common room.

_There's never a throw blanket around when you need it, oh wh_y _did I have to make such a cape with thin material? Stupid fashion sense! I should have taken Dick's jacket when he offered it to me!  
_

Superboy felt his brow twitch, he was intrigued.

"Why would Robin offer his jacket to her?" Superboy quietly asked himself. The alien's next thought answered his question. _That was so kind of him to do so though, both Earthlings are._

"Kind?" He echoed. "What is...kind? Giving someone your clothes is kindness?" The jumble of words in his mind searched for the meaning like working computer. Friend was the only other word he could manage to pull from memory. A friend is someone whom you trust, one who you show much fondness and affection for. Someone who you are **kind **to. "I am her friend also, am I not?"

_"I like your shirt." _

He glanced down at his snug fitting shirt, the material was soft and held in his body heat perfectly.

"And friends show kindness to each other." Superboy concluded, opening the one of the doors and slipped inside the room_. _He found the only other patron sitting by the fireplace trying to figure out how to start a fire. He stayed by the door, quickly noticing her startled expression. "I apologize." he said quietly.

The Martian quickly smiled at him. "Hey Superboy, what are you doing up?"

"I found slumber difficult to obtain." The man made boy slowly walked over to the curved couch and eased himself down on the last cushion. Miss Martian stood from the fireplace and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

"I see, telepathy can make things like that difficult." The dark haired boy's brows shot up.

"You...You can read minds also?"

"Yes, but I never bothered yours because people can sense when I'm doing it...and because it would be rude without asking." Rude? Now he felt bad for doing it in the first place. "Don't be, you can't controlling it."

Superboy eyes widen.

"I-I'm sorry, that was just as rude." Miss Martian blushed, bowing her head so her scarlet hair framed her face.

"We're even then, I guess." Awkward silence then lapsed between the two heroes. Superboy then remembered why he had come into the room in the first place. The clone turned toward the young alien, peeling his shirt off as he went.

"W-What are you doing?" The girl stuttered, cheeks colored the same shade as her hair.

"Removing my shirt." He stated, now holding the garment in his hands.

"Why?"

"You are cold, so I am offering my clothing in kindness." The clone said as if it were obvious.

Miss Martian relaxed slightly. "Oh...that's very...nice of you."

"I got the impression that that is what friends do." Superboy added, holding his shirt out to her.

"Like I said that's nice of you but I don't need it."

"But you are cold and since we are friends you _are _in need of my shirt."

"Thanks but-"

"You said you liked it." Seeing no more point in arguing it, the alien took the shirt and slipped it over her head, Superboy took the bottom of his shirt and began rolling down until it was almost hung to her thighs. The Martian wrapped her arms around herself, inhaling the musky scent of sea salt air and woodsmoke. Superboy's scent. She smiled up at said superbeing.

"Thank you,"

"It's what friends do." _And I wanted you to have it, Miss Martian. _He thought prescriptively for her_.  
_

_M'gann M'orzz_, she sent back. _That's my real name._

_It's nice to meet you, M'gann...I think I like this better._

_Like what better?_

_Talking to you in our...mind channel. _M'gann suppressed a giggle. _What?_

_Your funny._

_Is that good?_

_It makes you more...human and normal. It's good a thing._ She assured him.

_Thank you, I guess. _

They then lapsed into silence, not awkward silence but a comfortable silence, listening to each others thoughts come and pass. Superboy leaned back against the couch, the firm muscles of his torso rippled as he moved. M'gann yawned, the clone arched his already upturned brow.

_Tired?_

_No._

_Bored?_

_No._

_Then what?_

_Content._

He smiled. The feeling was neutral.

_M'gann,_

_Hm?_

_Read my mind anytime._

"I certainly will," The boy stood up. "Goodnight, Superboy."

_Sleep well, M'gann._

And once he was gone the Martian wrapped her arms around herself, grinning into the cotton sleeves.

Who knew this could all start with a shirt?

* * *

**Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
